1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging elements that include an organic photoelectric conversion layer have been developed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-84789 discloses that after-image is likely to occur when high-luminance light enters an organic photoelectric conversion layer (hereinafter, this phenomenon is referred to simply as “high-luminance after-image”) because signal charge generated in the organic photoelectric conversion layer migrates inside the organic photoelectric conversion layer at a low speed. After-image is caused by the generation of residual charge. For limiting the generation of residual charge, it is desirable not to arrange wires immediately below the gaps between pixel electrodes. Not arranging wires immediately below the gaps between pixel electrodes increases the strength of the electric field oriented toward the pixel electrodes in portions of the organic photoelectric conversion layer which correspond to the gaps between the pixel electrodes. This reduces the amount of time required for the signal charge being collected by the pixel electrodes and the occurrence of high-luminance after-image.